Cambio de Personalidad
by Kr0matika Treysi
Summary: !Por fin nos vengaremos! Roy Mustang sufre un "radical" cambio en su mentecita de coronel ¿sufrirán sus compañeros? los cambios serán muy drásticos... ¿ podrán resistirse a leerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **fullmetal alchemist le pertenece a su verdadero autor...Hiromu Arakawa. (perdón por no colocarlo antes...:p soy media olvidadiza)

_palabras autora_

_voy aclarar algunas cosillas...(creo que yo me golpee la cabeza) _

_he escrito en el fic algunas palabras en japones y se me olvidó notablemente colocar su significado..._

_taisa: coronel_

_nii-san : hermano mayor _

ola... quiero disculparme por escribir como la mona... en serio este fic lo subí demasiado rápido para mi gusto... bueno es que ese día lo inventé para una querida persona... ahora se le dedico... ella me lo pidió tal y como lo escribo... quería ver a algunos personajes de esa manera diferente... !de nuevo disculpas por no haberlo arreglado antes el compu de mi amigo estaba super malo...(el teclado) y por eso escribi con unos NOTABLES errores...! perdonenme ToT estaba algo resfriada... me di cuenta de todos los errores cuando entré a la página... :p esto es una disculpa formal... perdónen lectores...(se que son escusas pero es lo único que pasó)

bueno sin mas que decir... !perdonenme otra vez! ToT

**Cambio personalidad**

**Capitulo 1: ¿coronel?**

Roy Mustang caminaba de un lugar a otro en su oficina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había terminado su trabajo demasiado temprano. Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que se había levantado de su escritorio para dar vueltas alrededor, cuando un pensamiento algo estúpido vino a su mente.

- ¿Qué pasaría si hoy me comporto diferente? Tranquilo, sentimental, sensible, y por su puesto no mas coqueteos…- al pensarlo soltó una leve carcajada, probaría como actuaban sus compañeros de trabajo ante su cambio.

Y que más que poner la descabellada idea en práctica. No llevaba ni 5 minutos pensando cuando volvió a repasar esa "alocada" idea, quería des estresarse de alguna manera u otra o no sería capaz de controlarse…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención, con un leve "pase" de un salto se dirigió hacia su escritorio sentado en el mesón.

Y ahí estaba su primera víctima de la mañana… Edward Elric…

El rubio trenzado cerró la puerta tras de si mientras miraba con fastidio al taisa.- aquí está el estúpido informe baka….- Ed sin más se lo lanzó cerca del mesón, como lo hacía matutinamente, pero al ver que este chocó en el rostro de Roy sin querer una risita algo maliciosa salió de sus labios.

- Al parecer la ancianidad lo está golpeando pesado…- rió ed burlesco pero al ver al taisa en un rincón con un aura morada a su alrededor se quedó mirándolo extrañado. - ¿ahora no va a decir nada?

Roy suspiró pesadamente.- no me molestes chibi…no me siento del todo bien….- luego un sollozó como niña se le escapó de los labios.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? el rubio lo observó algo confuso.- dígame...

- ¿Qué opinas sobre mi acero? Le preguntó Roy con un desgano al decirlo de esa manera tan directa.

- P-pues creo que…- Ed no sabía que decir.- emm…bueno yo….- colocó su mano metálica en su nuca.- usted es… un…como decirlo…

- Ya no me digas nada, con solo dudar me haz confirmado mis sospechas…- Roy agachó mas la cabeza con un aura negra alrededor.- ¡todos me ven como un flojo, frío, manipulador mujeriego egocéntrico que no piensa en los demás!

- ¿Y es que acaso no lo es? Roy se ensombreció más y ed se llevó una mano a la boca.- yo y mi bocota… no quise decir eso es que usted a veces… se coloca así…

- No intentes arreglarlo es la verdad… - dice con tristeza mientras se levanta y voltea a ver al rubio.- dímelo a la cara… dime que soy así…

- ¿Pero que es lo que le pasa? La voz de Edward sonaba fastidiada por ese diálogo entre ambos, Roy lo miró caris bajo.- esta bien... usted es un baka, mujeriego, burlesco, pervertido, arrogante, histérico, molestoso, frío, y un egocéntrico coronel…- las palabras frías de ed dolían más de lo que pensó el pelinegro.

- ¡Eres malo chibi! Dijo Roy sin antes salir con lágrimas en los ojos fuera de la oficina escondiéndose en el baño. Edward casi se desmayó por la "drástica" reacción de su coronel, pero si tuvo una caída a lo "anime fall"

- ¿Pero que mier? Justo entra a la oficina riza algo extrañada, ed voltea.- ¿Qué le ocurrió teniente?

- ¿Donde están los papeles? Pregunta al ver la ordenada oficina del taisa, todas las carpetas abiertas, papeles tirados que siempre habían pero ahora nada. Absolutamente nada todo estaba reluciente y olía a ¿frutas cítricas?

- No lo sé yo solo entre y…- se calló al recordar la "escenita" hecha por el taisa hace unos minutos.- y luego…

- ¿Y luego qué? riza estaba algo impaciente pues tenía que hablar con el coronel ¿dónde esta?

- Yo tengo que irme.- susurró ed mientras salía rápido de la oficina.- ¡si lo encuentro le aviso! Gritó por los pasillos Riza suspiró pesado antes de seguir con su trabajo.

El rubio buscó por todas partes al taisa el cual brillaba por su ausencia, pero recordó donde lo había visto irse. Cuando llegó golpeo la puerta y al no escuchar nada volvió a asentir.

- ¿Coronel se encuentra ahí adentro? Respóndame por favor.- Ed trató de suavizarse un poco, ver al coronel de esa manera era muy extraño.- necesito hablar con usted.- soltó el rubio mientras golpeaba.

Adentró se escuchó un suspiro demostrando el fastidio.- no necesito hablar contigo.- ed escuchó la voz de su taisa mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a Roy todo húmedo, con el cabello mojado dándole un aspecto más ¿sexy? Eso creo…

Avanzó tranquilo hasta su oficina sin saber por que razón ed lo seguía hasta esta, iba a encerrarse adentro de nueva cuenta pero al ver al rubio ya adentró suspiró cansado ¿acaso el fullmetal no se iba a ir? De seguro que no después su extraña escena.

- Ya tengo tu informe puedes retirarte - la voz de Roy sonaba algo quebrada ed cerró la puerta y se colocó frente a él.- no necesitas estar más aquí….

- Yo me voy a quedar todo el tiempo que sea necesario taisa mírese se ve terrible…- Roy se sentó en su escritorio y se dejó desplomar encima.

- Nada me sale bien ¡soy un asco! Ed abre los ojos de par en par al escucharlo decir esas palabras tan pesimistas de parte de él.- ni si quiera merezco ser coronel… voy a renunciar…-

El rubio salió de la oficina de su coronel dispuesto a hablar con sus amigos y compañeros más cercanos, al encontrarlos le cuenta lo sucedido con lujo de detalles.

- ¡¿QUÉ? Dicen los amigos y compañeros de Roy mientras que Ed se tapaba los oídos ante el fuerte grito.

- Y además agregó… "soy un asco, quiero irme, me quiero morir, déjenme solo, nada me sale bien" entre muchas otras cosas.- decía el rubio menor imitando a Mustang perfectamente.

- Debemos hablar con él…- Breda suspiró con cansancio mientras observaba a Havoc.- que tal diez a que el coronel se queda

- Veinte a que se retira…- la voz de Havoc fue directa y firme, Riza suspiró pesado mientras observaba a ed.

- Teniente tengo que irme… - soltó de pronto ed mientras salía tranquilo de la oficina.- nos vemos…

- Si…claro…- dijeron al unísono los chicos mientras una bala atravesó el mesón.

- ¡A trabajar! La voz de Riza se escuchó fuerte por los pasillos, los chicos de un solo empujón siguieron trabajando. Pero los de "siempre" se escabulleron tras Edward sigilosamente.

Edward caminó hacia la oficina del coronel. Cerró la puerta tras de si lentamente acercándose hasta el escritorio.

- Tu aquí…- la voz de Roy era deprimente, el aspecto de "depresivo" que tenía el taisa era de un cierto modo cómico. Los chicos le habían dicho a ed que le hablara diferente para ver que reacción tenía, algo estaban sospechando.

- Taisa yo…- el rubio no sabía como decírselo.- vengo a pedirle…perdón por haberlo tratado así…- mira hacia la puerta donde estaban sus compañeros bien escondidos.

- ¿Perdón? ¡Pero si yo ya te perdoné! Una sonrisa bien amigable se dibuja en los labios del morocho.- perdóname tú primero no debí salir así puedes retirarte- a ed casi le dio un infarto en ese mismo momento ¿el coronel pidiéndole perdón arrepentido?

- Emm… bueno eso venía a decirle que descanse me retiro….- el rubio sale soplado de la oficina tras cerrar la puerta los chicos se le lanzan encima para preguntarle todo lo que ocurrió. Edward le explicó a los chicos detalladamente sobre lo ocurrido, para ellos era bastante… em… como decirlo… "sorprendente" verlo así... sobre todo por que ese día en su "horario habitual" coqueteaba con la secretaria, y muchas otras hermosas chicas de por ahí.

- Yo creo que se golpeó la cabeza…- la voz de Breda era apenas audible por que sabía que la teniente Hawakeye estaba con un arma nueva y llena de balas. Además no estaban en sus trabajos.

- Yo pienso que alguien lo botó…- dijo Havoc mirando a los chicos a su alrededor.

- Para mi que sólo debe estar depresivo por algo que tal vez recordó…- decía Fuery mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón como tratando de pensar.

- Lo que el coronel tenga, no quiere decir que dejen de trabajar…- Riza baleó el suelo mientras veía como "todo" el grupo se ponía a trabajar rápidamente.

- Creo que me voy a divertir con esto…- la voz suave de Roy era acompañada con una sonrisa de lado al recordar "todo" lo ocurrido. Al día siguiente tenía planeado otra "descabellada" idea en su mente sin mas que hacer continuó con el poco trabajo que tenía en ese entonces en sus manos.

Continuará…

Kromy: sigo pidiendo perdón…. ToT escribí muy mal la otra vez… esto es un intento de mejorar la lectura… me di cuenta de los muchos errores que tenía este fic… pero ahora que tengo mi computador lo voy a tratar de arreglar como pueda… (Decidí sacar mis comentarios por que me enredé yo misma en la trama -.- debo concentrarme más…)

Seguí algunos consejillos para arreglarlo… estaba hecho un asco... XD en serio...

Gracias por leer y sigan leyendo fics... :)


	2. Chapter 2

aclaraciones capitulo: aqui todo queda patas arriba... el cambio radical de algunos personajes puede afectar lo imprevisto en la serie... pero... es un fic... además se lo dedico a mi amiga...!JY0nsi! (ojala que le guste)

y... fma le pertenece a su respectivo autor...

Capítulo 2: dolor de cabeza...

Ya era hora de irse los militares se marchaban tranquilamente menos un rubio bastante cansado. Había estado escapando del taisa desde que este le pidió perdón, ahora Edward estaba oculto en las oficinas de los chicos. Roy lo buscaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa que daba miedo…

- Edward… ven… no te haré nada malo…- decía mustang mientras entraba y salía de las oficinas de los militares…- pero por que me pasa esto a mi… ¡el chibi me odia!- Ed escuchó esto último y se asomó sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

Roy estaba en un rincón abrasando un peluche de rana y varias lagrimitas salían por sus oscurecidos ojos… ¿estaba llorando? Tenía que comprobarlo…

- Acero…no te enojes….- sollozaba Roy mientras abrasaba más la ranita.- me siento solito aquí en el pasillo…- susurraba en voz baja mientras unas "convincentes" lágrimas salía por sus ojos.

Ed se alarmó con lo último ¿el taisa estaba llorando? Y ¿por él? Algo malo le habrá pasado, pensó el rubio mientras abría lentamente la puerta para observar al coronel en un rincón abrasado a un peluche.

- ¿Pero que es lo que le pasa? Susurró Edward pero esto fue escuchado por el pelinegro el cual paraba su llanto y se voltea, tenía los ojos irritados, y se veían tristes estaba pálido por llorar abrió los ojos como platos al verlo así.

- ¡Por fin te encontré chibi! Le dice sonriendo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras se levanta y camina calmado hacia el rubio.- quería entregarte algo.- la sonrisa se colocó un tanto más amistosa que a Ed le dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

- ¿Entregarme algo? Repitió el rubio mientras salía de la oficina y encaraba al pelinegro.- de seguro es más trabajo ¿no se cansa de molestarme?

-¿Te molesto? Le dijo con un aire de tristeza el cual Ed no pasó por alto.- ¡y yo el muy tonto que te quería dar un regalo! ¡chibi malo! Roy se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo llorando mientras se encerraba en su oficina.

- ¿Qué? Ed no podía hablar, pero miró el suelo como buscando una respuesta y ahí estaba el peluche de rana que tenía abrasado roy. Sin querer lo tomó y este soltó una rara cancioncita y luego decía "perdóname" a Ed le dio un pardo cardiaco en ese momento…

- ¡Que lo perdone! ¡VOY A MORIR! Gritó Edward mientras se caía en cámara lenta al suelo pero en menos de un segundo Roy lo sostenía preocupado.

- ¡Chibi! ¿estás bien? ed parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir.- que bueno… con sólo pensar que te pasara algo…a ti o a alguno de los chicos.- un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.- ¡me tiraría al tren! Por dentro Mustang tenía unas enormes ganas de reírse y decirle a ed en la cara que estaba actuando.

- Estoy bien.- soltó el rubio mientras se zafaba del agarre de pelinegro.- sólo fue un… ¡ya ni si quiera sé por que se lo estoy contando! Gritó firme Edward mientras avanzaba.

- Entonces ¿no me quieres? Soltó mustang mirando el suelo mientras unos mechones negros cubrían sus ojos.- ¡nadie me quiere! ¡me voy! Soltó luego de marcharse.

Ed siguió caminando ya con eso tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Esta broma me está gustando.- susurró para si mismo Roy mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía feliz ordenando sus cosas.- no tienen ni idea lo que tengo planeado.- una leve risita algo maliciosa salió de sus labios.

Mientras tanto Edward caminaba rápido hacia su oficina y entraba de golpe a buscar su gabardina roja que había dejado algo "olvidada" por tanto ajetreo.

- ¿Y ahora que te dijo? Ed volteó y ahí estaban los chicos.- dinos que te dijo…

- Esta bien…- ed suspiró cansado.- dijo que si a mi o a alguien le pasara algo el se lanzaría al tren…- susurró como si nada.

- ¿Quién se lanzaría al tren? Una voz tras ellos los hizo voltear, era la teniente Riza.- díganme….

- Bueno nosotros…em…el….mmm…- balbuceaba Havoc.- el taisa se lanzaría al tren…- Riza parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

- ¿Eso dijo? Los chicos asintieron y ella suspiró.- se está comportando bastante extraño.- susurró mientras los chicos asentían.

- ¿Quién se está comportando extraño teniente? Todos palidecieron al ver a Roy tras ellos y mirando como niño chiquito. - ¿de quien hablan? También quiero unirme.- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras colocaba su mano en su boca.

- ¡De nadie! Se apresuró a soltar Fuery.- de nadie señor.

- Ay… no me digas así si ya no estamos en horas de trabajo…- dijo colocando su mano enguantada en su hombro.- puedes tutearme.

- ¿T-tutearlo…? - volvió a repetir Fuery mientras veía la sonrisa de Roy.- por primera vez me dejan hacer eso….-

- ¿Me van a decir o no? Roy se acercó más al grupo mientras se movía impaciente.- ¿es del furer?

- No...- soltó Breda algo nervioso.- señor.

-Es de mmm ¿Havoc?

- Nop.- soltó ed mientras observaba al pensativo Mustang.

- ¡Ya se es sobre! Pero cayó al instante y retrocedió instintivamente.- ¿es sobre mi? Susurró dolido mientras se iba de la oficina.

- ¡Son malos conmigo!- Esto último lo gritó en el pasillo mientras unas lágrimas acompañaban su escenita.- ¡me duele el corazón! Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Se fue corriendo y se encerró en el baño.

- ¡Está llorando! Gritó aún sin creerlo Fuery.- chicos esto es grave tal vez sea un caso de amnesia temporal producida por un fuerte golpe y hace que las personas puedan cambiar de estado anímico de vez en cuando.- soltó con un brillo en las lentes mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

- Y la única forma de volverlo a su estado normal es dándole otro golpe de la misma magnitud…- soltó mientras miraba al rubio bajito delante de él.

- ¿P-por que me miran así? Ed estaba un poco nervioso por las miradas de sus compañeros.

- Por que necesitamos que le des con esto…- de la nada pareció Havoc con un bat.- se que quieres.- una mirada algo maliciosa salió de sus ojos azules.

- De acuerdo.- soltó el rubio menor.- lo golpeo y luego ¿que?

- Esperamos al ver su reacción.- Breda asintió mientras encaminaba al rubio hacia fuera de la oficina.- atínale en el centro.

-Esta bien…- Ed suspiró mientras escondía el bat tras de él, pero de pronto este se hizo mil añicos y muchas termitas salieron de este.- Havoc no lo revisó antes…- siguió avanzando cuando entró a la oficina del taisa.

Estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana mientras suspiraba pesadamente, no escuchó que el rubio entraba sigilosamente.

Edward avanzó casi en el suelo mientras pensaba en como golpearlo. Pero de pronto se levantó muy brusco y se golpeó el la cabeza con el mesón. Roy volteo de inmediato mientras se golpeaba con la repisa y esta caía de lleno en su cabeza.

Roy algo atontado cayó sentado al piso.

- Taisa….- Ed se levantó del suelo y lo vio mirando el techo con interés.- ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¿Encontrarme bien? ¡pues claro que si!.- dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe y agarraba a Edward por la cintura y lo tomaba entre sus brazos para salir de la oficina.- ¡Ed canta conmigo!

- ¿Cantar? Ed se golpeó mentalmente al ver que el taisa estaba peor.

- ¡Si cantar! O prefieres bailar.- le dio mientras lo colocaba en el suelo y colocaba su mano en la cintura de este y la otra en su hombro.

- Sígueme.- Ed no entendía para nada lo que pasaba luego se dio cuanta de que roy lo estaba haciendo ¡bailar! Y este lo hacia de maravilla.

- ¡AYUDA! Gritó Edward mientras sus compañeros veían como Mustang bailaba tango con él cuando en una pose Ed casi se cae pero este da un giro y queda el rubio en el brazo izquierdo del coronel.

- !¿Pero que? los chicos no la creían, Roy sonrió tranquilamente mientras dejaba a Ed en el suelo. Riza se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos demostrando lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba, Breda se abrasó a Fuery, Havoc sufrió un ataque de nervios y salió corriendo.

- Bailas muy bien chibi.- le dijo el pelinegro mientras un dolor en su cabeza. Luego otro pensamiento y su personalidad cambió a otra.

- ¡wiiiii veo colores! Gritó de repente Roy mientras saltaba y se metía a una oficina. Todos tuvieron una caída a lo "anime fall"

- Pero que rayos le ocurre al coronel.- Riza miró a Breda el cual no reaccionaba.- creo que ahora está peor.- miró al rubio el cual estaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

De pronto un grito de chica se escuchó en la oficina del taisa, los chicos se adentraron mientras veían a Roy en un rincón abrasado a sus piernas.

- Piensa en un poni con arcoíris…piensa en un poni con arcoíris…- decía este mientras cerraba los ojos y se calmaba.- es que… e-encontré sangre…- dijo mientras se abrasaba de nueva cuenta.

- Esto esta mal, chicos reunión grupal.-soltó Havoc mientras los chicos se acercaban, Roy levantó la mirada y una idea vino al instante.

- Tengo frío…- susurró el coronel, Ed volteó y se dio cuenta de que Roy lo abrasaba por su espalda y suspiraba tranquilo.

- ¡Ahhhhhh quítenmelo quítenmelo! .- gritó el rubio menor al sentir al taisa en su espalda, pero este no se movía así que usó otra táctica, si el pelinegro estaba sensible con cualquier cosa se asustaría.- ¡hay u-una Oruga en ru espalda!

- ¡Quítamela quítamela! Gritaba Roy mientras se sacudía desesperado, Ed suspiró pesado mientras ponía atención a lo que los chicos decían. La personalidad de Roy cambiaba a peor ¿Qué harían ahora? Ni si quiera el mismo lo sabe ahora de verdad Roy actuaba así no era mas cuento pero lo malo es que sus compañeros no lo saben ¿podrá volver a la normalidad?

Continuará…

Kromy: siiiiii por fin de aquí en adelante haremos sufrir a los personajes de esta serie… estoy tratando de arreglarla... (la escritura)... daba verguenza... lo reconozco... pero igual se la dedico a mi alocada amiga... JY0nsi.. que tengas buena semana loquilla n.n

(solamente escribo esta historia por que se avecina el cumpleaños de JY0nsi...) sabe ke la haré para ella... eso es todo -.-

cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capi...bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist le pertenece a su verdadero autor Hiromu Arakawa.

Aclaraciones autora:

¡Por fin salí de vacaciones! Así ke puedo a hacer las actualizaciones de los capítulos sin tantos problemillas, me explico:

Estas tres últimas semanas estaban atoradas en trabajos, exámenes, informes, y muchas otras cosas. Pero como ya Salí puedo actualizar los capítulos ke tengo ya escritos pero no he tenido el tiempo como para subirlos. ¡Perdonen eso!

Aclaraciones capitulo:

En este capitulo la cosa se va a explicar un poco mejor, sobre todo el comportamiento del coronel. (Y la personalidad que durará mas es la inocente n.n es ke eso me recuerda a una niña muy tierna ke conozco)

Pero sobre todo aquí hay una muerte….del peluche de Roy….ToT pobre….

Gracias por leer y sigan el fic n.n

Capitulo 3: turnos

La teniente Riza hablaba seriamente con los muchachos sobre el tema de esa mañana, el comportamiento del coronel. De alguna manera u otra tenían que ingeniárselas para ayudarlo en su trabajo, solo ellos eran los únicos que conocían y sabían la realidad del coronel Mustang en la oficina.

Los chicos escuchaban atentos a las palabras de la teniente, por lo menos ella no se veía nerviosa como todos ahí dentro de la oficina. Por el contrario parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado un problema de tal magnitud en el cuartel.

-Y como lo saben tendremos que turnarnos para vigilarlo hasta que busquemos a un médico, tal vez ese golpe que tuvo le afectó mas de lo que pensamos anteriormente.- habla fuerte y claro la teniente a sus compañeros.- ¿Quién se ofrece a cuidarlo por un rato?- la pregunta resonó con eco en la habitación en donde estaban platicando, todos los presentes escondían la mirada hacia otra parte y silbaban tratando de ignorar lo dicho.

-¿Puede usted teniente Havoc? Pregunta la teniente a su compañero el cual palideció.- el coronel lo conoce hace bastante tiempo y de seguro que se siente más a gusto con usted.- murmura en voz baja la teniente ya que por fuera pasaban algunos militares sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en esa oficina.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué? Habló algo asustado.- p-pero deberíamos ver primero con quién se siente mejor, tal vez no me acepte.- concluye nervioso mirando a los demás.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo dejemos que el elija.- soltó de pronto Fuery.- creo que sería más conveniente.- Riza suspiró pesado mientras asentía resignada.

- Bueno entonces que él elija.- todos la observaron con algo de temor.- ¿pero que les pasa?

- ¿Y si se queda conmigo? murmuraba por lo bajo Breda a Fuery.- ¿Qué haré?

- Ni me lo preguntes.- decía ahora un nervioso Havoc que se mentía a la conversación.- ¿Qué pasa si le dan uno de esos "ataques" de nervios y se pone a correr como loco por todas partes?

- No lo sé.- soltó aún más nervioso Fuery.- que no me toque a mi, que no me toque.- murmuraba nervioso mientras se mordía las uñas.

- Coronel Mustang.- habló de pronto Riza observando al ya mencionado sentado tranquilamente en la silla.- ¿con quien le gustaría quedarse un rato? Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

- ¿Con quién quedarme? Repitió lo último el pelinegro mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla y pensaba.- mmm creo que con H…-pero gusto entró Falman interrumpiendo todo.

- ¿P-por qué me miran así? Soltó algo nervioso por las miradas brillantes de los chicos presentes.- ¿acaso interrumpí algo?

- ¡Falman! Gritó de pronto Havoc para lanzársele encima para abrasarlo.- gracias, gracias por entrar.- soltó algo aliviado al ver a Roy más pensativo.

- Teniente.- llamó Fuery.- ¿Y por qué no se queda con su subordinado? Miró a Edward disimuladamente.- lo que quiero decir es que él puede mantenerlo más tranquilo.- observó a Roy el cual le sonreía de una forma que le daba escalofríos.

-Eso es cierto.- habló pensativa la teniente

- ¡¿Qué? Gritó de pronto el rubio menor.- ¿Y por qué tengo que cuidarlo yo? Soltó más que sorprendido.

- Por que…- habló Riza mientras tomaba su revolver.- si no lo haces…- su mirada se ensombreció, algunos mechones de cabello cubrieron sus rojizos ojos.

Todos sus compañeros palidecieron y un aura oscura se posó tras la teniente la cual tenía una sonrisa de lado.

-B-bueno si así me lo piden.- habla algo nervioso el rubio cuando Riza apretó el gatillo del arma.- es decir, c-con m-mucho gusto lo cumplo teniente.- Riza baja el revolver para dirigirlo hacia los chicos.

-Pero quiero aclarar algo.- todos se amontonaron tras Fuery.- luego de él.- apunta a Edward.- viene otro y así nos iremos turnando ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…- responden al unísono los chicos cuando una baja atraviesa el mesón.- ¡Si Teniente! Hablan más que asustados por la repentina reacción de esta.

-Bien entonces nos vemos al almuerzo.- miró al rubio menor el cual bajó la mirada.- recuerden puedo ir a visitarlos a su oficina y decidir quién se quedará con él.- mira a Roy el cual sonreía de una forma sutil.

-Bien Coronel ¿no quiere dormir? le dice tratando de contenerse el rubio, cuando observa un aura negra que se forma a su alrededor.- ¿dije algo malo?

-¿Tan molesto soy? Pregunta juntando sus dedos varias veces en el rincón de la oficina.- estoy un momento con alguien y ya me quieren mandar a dormir.- hablaba mientras volteaba lentamente observando al rubio.

-Es decir que si quiere puede dormir.- habla el rubio nervioso por la mirada del pelinegro, y recordó lo que la teniente le había dicho anteriormente.

_.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Recuerden que su actitud puede variar, así que traten de comprenderlo.- algunos parpadean sin comprender.- sólo por esta vez.- asientes tranquilos._

_-Pero ¿no deberíamos llamar a un médico? Habló Fuery un poco cohibido.- es decir ¿Qué pasa si es algo grave?_

_-¿Puede ser algo grave? Habla Breda mirando al de lentes.- ¿crees que pueda quedarse así toda su vida?_

_-¿Toda su vida? ¡Quiero vivir! Habla Havoc al imaginarse a su coronel por un tiempo más.- ¡Además perdería una apuesta valiosa!_

_-¡Silencio! La teniente balea el piso.- tranquilícense, voy a llamar al un médico para que pueda examinarlo detenidamente, pero eso tendrá que esperar para la tarde. Hoy cubriré un evento por el coronel, pero al terminar busco a un doctor.- habla seria la teniente mientras observa a todos a su alrededor._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Coronel? Este voltea a verlo con los ojos acuosos.- si no quiere dormir no lo haga.- el pelinegro sonrío para luego mirar al rubio confundido.

-¿Tú te quedarás conmigo? le preguntó tranquilo el pelinegro.- ¿entonces me perdonaste? El rubio parpadea un par de veces para asentir.

-¡El chibi no es malo! Grita para luego darle un abrazo y salir tranquilo de la oficina, el rubio aún no reaccionaba ante tal repentino cambio.

-¡¿A quien le dices chibi? Cuando sale al pasillo y choca con la espalda de Roy, voltea a mirarlo estaba caris bajo mientras un par de lagrimitas cómicas se asoman por sus ojos oscuros.

-¡SE ROBARON AL SEÑOR GROMY! Gritó mientras volteaba y otro fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente en él.- auch….- se quejó cuando parpadeó un par de veces para luego cerrar los puños con fuerza contenida.- nadie…pero absolutamente NADIE puede quitarme a MI señor Gromy.- habla mientras ve al grupo de militares que le quitaron el peluche.

-¿Quién es el señor…? Pero se cayó al observar que los ojos de Mustang eran cubiertos por los mechones oscuros pero la sonrisa que traía daba más que miedo.- ¿Gromy? Habla el rubio para luego ver como el pelinegro volteaba y este hacía sonar los huesos de sus nudillos.

-Señor Gromy te recuperaré.- habla decidido el pelinegro cuando sacó sus guantes para hacer alquimia, cuando hace una pequeña prueba antes de salir.

Una llama azul formó para luego esta llegar donde los tipos que tenían el peluche, los cuales al ver a Mustang con sus guantes salen corriendo.

El rubio se acerca al pelinegro corriendo, al llegar a su lado se da cuenta de que este lloraba en silencio mientras tenía a la ranita entre sus brazos. Estaba toda rota, esos militares habían sido bruscos.

-Vamos coronel si el señor Gromy es un muñeco cualquiera.- el pelinegro se voltea a verlo con una mirada que da mucho miedo.-no es muy importante.

-¡Para mi si era importante! ¡Y no es un muñeco cualquiera! Cuando voltea y se pone a caminar con el muñeco entre sus manos. El rubio sudó varias gotitas, luego hablaría con la teniente sobre esos tipos.

Tras llegar a la oficina el pelinegro se sentó en uno de los sofás con la ranita entre sus manos, el rubio lo observó mientras también entraba a la oficina.

-Coronel ¿quiere salir un rato? Preguntó tratando de animarlo.- así podría estar mas…

-No quiero salir.- habló serio le pelinegro mientras un aura morada lo rodeaba.- quiero al señor Gromy.- el rubio sudó otra gota.

-"¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido el nombre para esa cosa?" pensaba el rubio mientras se apoyaba en la pared.- pero si el señor Gromy no va a volver.- habló tratando de no reírse.

-¿No? preguntó el pelinegro mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba.- señor Gromy…- se quejó para luego abrasarse a si mismo y llorar cómicamente en el rincón de la oficina.

-"Me gustaría tener una cámara" pensó el rubio mientras se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.- ya va a pasar.- habló el rubio inhalando y exhalando aire para no soltar la risa que tenía por dentro.

-Señor Gromy…- se quejó el pelinegro mientras miraba al rubio el cual tenía una sonrisa forzada.- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Acaso estás feliz por que el señor Gromy murió? El rubio no lo soportó más y comenzó a reírse.

-No, no es eso…- el pelinegro se puso de pie y se fue al otro rincón de la oficina.- c-coronel.- pero la risa contenida del rubio no o dejaba ni pararse del rincón.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? Habló la teniente al entrar y ver al pelinegro en un extremo de la oficina mirando la pared y al rubio llorando del otro extremo.

-Es…es que.- el rubio trató de ponerse serio.- unos militares rompieron al señor Gromy.- pero la risa lo inundó de nueva cuenta la rubia parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿Señor Gromy? Pregunta aún sin comprender bien.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Era un muñeco que encontró el coronel.- habló el rubio ya adolorido del abdomen por tanto reírse.- y lo bautizó así, pero hace un rato atrás lo rompieron y el coronel no ha hablado desde ahí.- dijo el rubio secándose el rastro de lágrimas.

La rubia suspiró para luego acercarse al coronel, le tocó el hombro y este sólo suspiró.- ¿coronel? El pelinegro no dijo nada sólo miraba los restos de la ranita.

-¿Por qué? Habló de pronto Roy mientras se limpiaba el rostro.- ¡ellos sí son malos! Dijo para luego meterse bajo el mesón del escritorio.

-Elric.- le llamó la atención al rubio el cual se sobaba el estómago.- quiero que trates de animarlo mientras yo voy por algo ¿entiendes? El rubio asintió mientras la teniente se retiraba.

-Coronel ¿no quiere cantar? Preguntó el rubio mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia él.- si quiere…yo lo acompaño.- el rubio se mordió el labio inferior al decir aquello.

-No quiero gracias.- más se deprimía el pelinegro.

-¿B-bailar? El rubio se golpeaba mentalmente, pero el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza.- ¿entonces qué?

-Quiero al SEÑOR GROMY.- dijo mientras el aura negra se expandía y unos mechones negros cubrían sus ojos.

- "¿Qué hago?" pensaba el rubio mientras retrocedía algo nervioso por la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su superior.- ¡ya sé! Gritó de improviso mientras sonreía.

-Coronel podemos traer de vuelta al señor Gromy.- el pelinegro lo observó sin decir nada.- pero necesito que me ayude.- Roy asintió más calmado.

-¿P-podemos traerlo? El rubio asintió mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa.- ¡Si! soltó contento mientras salía bajo el mesón y miraba al rubio esperanzado.

-Lo primero es que me de los restos de la rana,- el pelinegro frunció el ceño.- es decir al "señor Gromy".- ahora este le entregaba la descuartizada rana.

-Lo segundo es esperar.- dijo cuando juntaba los restos y aplaudía. Una luz celeste iluminó toda la oficina mientras Roy observaba atento al muñeco.

-Listo.- dijo para luego voltear y darle el muñeco completo.- aquí esta.- se lo entregó al Roy el cual parpadeó un par de veces para luego sonreír y tomar el muñeco entre sus brazos.

Continuará…

Kromy: ¿Qué pasará por la mente de Roy? ¿Cuándo llegará el doctor? ¿Cuál será la reacción? En esta historia mencioné más al señor gromy, es una rana muy especial XD

(Ke lindo ver a roy como un niño…n.n y por si no sabían puede ocupar sus guantes perfectamente)

Gracias por leer, y dejar por haber dejado reviews. Me disculpo por demorarme en subirlo pero el archivo no lo abría T.T pero lo volví a rehacer, y se lo dedico a JY0nsi la cual esta contenta por ke publique la historia.

Cualquier duda o pregunta escríbanme, trataré de responderles… y sin mas que decir

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones:

Este es el último capitulo de cambio de personalidad, saben por que?

Se me acabó el tiempo para el cumple de JY0nsi , cuando dije ke terminaría la historia es el cumple de mi amiga. Si ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JY0NSI!

Gracias por leer y recuerden ke ella me pidió este fic para su cumple (ella keria una historia asi) T.T

Gracias por haber dejado reviews…

Capitulo 4: sorpresas

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente al haber recibido el muñeco, miró al rubio el cual retrocedió instintivamente.

-¿Sabes como te lo voy a agradecer? Preguntó tranquilo Roy mientras avanzaba hacia el rubio.- de una forma muy especial.- Edward palideció al instante.

-¿C-coronel? Preguntó algo nervioso por esa mirada.- ¿d-de qué manera? El pelinegro avanzaba cada vez más hacia él lentamente.

-Elric.- ambos voltearon y en la puerta estaba la teniente.- necesito que vengas un momento.- el rubio suspiró mientras salía tras la teniente.

-¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó algo más relajado.- ¿aún no llega el doctor?

-Sobre eso quería hablarte.- la teniente comenzó a caminar hacia una oficina junto con el rubio.- el doctor viene en camino.- el rubio asintió.

-Entonces ¿podré descansar? Preguntó curioso el rubio.- es decir, es que no he comido nada desde la mañana.- se quejó a la vez que colocaba sus manos en su estómago.

-Si puedes.- el rubio sonrió.- pero primero acompáñame, falta todavía para que el doctor llegue.- la teniente entró a la oficina donde estaban Fallman, Breda, Fuery y Havoc.

-El doctor Knox viene en camino.- habló tranquila Riza luego de tomar unos informes de el mesón.- pero ahora es su turno de vigilarlo.

-¿N-nosotros? Fuery preguntó algo nervioso.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que cuidarlo o si no.- miró hacia la puerta por donde se había retirado la teniente.- ¡no quiero morir!

-No creo que sea tanto trabajo.- suspiró Havoc al momento de observar a su alrededor.- oigan ¿en donde está?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es hora de terminar esto.- habló tranquilo Roy mientras dejaba el muñeco en el mesón de la oficina.- pero antes…- miró por la ventana.

-¡Coronel!- llamaban los chicos buscándolos por los pasillos.- ¡Coronel! Nuevamente insistieron algo nerviosos.

-¿Se habrá perdido? Preguntó Breda al entrar a una oficina vacía.- ¿y si la teniente lo encuentra solo?

-Nos mataría a todos por nuestro descuido.- el de lentes tragó en seco.- apresurémonos en encontrarlo.- el grupo asintió mientras se organizaban. Havoc decidió organizarlos a todos.

-Breda y Fuery lo buscan por las oficinas.- Havoc miró a los mencionados.-Yo y Fallman por los pasillos.- todos asintieron serios.

-¿Y yo qué? Preguntó el ojidorado algo molesto.- ¿también tengo que buscarlo?

-Si, por que si no de igual forma te van a regañar.- el rubio asintió entre regaña dientes para dirigirse del lado contrario al de los chicos.

Edward avanzaba refunfuñando mientras buscaba con la mirada al extraviado coronel. Por otro lado Fuery y Breda entraban y salían por las oficinas, Fallman y Havoc lo buscaban por los pasillos del cuartel.

Los minutos pasaban rápidos, el doctor Knox venía tranquilo en su auto. Cuando divisó el cuartel se estacionó y comenzó a dirigirse con pasos lentos hacia el interior de este.

-¡Coronel! Gritó de pronto Fallman al localizarlo.- por fin lo encontramos.- Havoc lo siguió cansado.

-¿Me buscaban? Preguntó confundido.- yo los buscaba a ustedes.- sonrió de lado para luego caminar en otra dirección.

-Necesitamos que venga con nosotros.- el pelinegro volteó y suspiró para seguir a los agotados militares. por otra parte Breda y Fuery seguían con su búsqueda.

-Fuery ¿crees que haya escapado? Preguntó Breda al momento de entrar a otra oficina sin encontrar nada en esta.

-No lo sé.- murmuró algo nervioso cuando ve entrar al doctor Knox por la puerta principal.- mira ahí está el doctor ¡y aún no lo encontramos!

Ambos salieron corriendo en dirección contraria hacia las otras oficinas, cuando entraron de improvisto a una. Ahí estaba el coronel sentado en el mesón mientras que Fallman y Havoc estaban durmiendo en los sofás.

-Por fin lo encontramos.- habló aliviado Fuery.- no sabe cuanto nos costó.- Mustang les dio una sonrisa divertida.

-Creo que son los segundos en encontrarme.- miró a los dormidos chicos.- ellos me encontraron primero.

-Y nosotros buscando como idio…- fue interrumpido Breda al momento que entró la teniente Hawakeye con el doctor.

-Al menos se ve más tranquilo.- murmuró el doctor al ver al pelinegro sentado tranquilamente.- voy a ser breve, pero necesito estar a solas con él.- la teniente asintió para luego darle una mirada seria a los chicos.

-Fallman, Havoc muévanse.- habló Fuery mientras estos se levantaban somnolientos.- tenemos que salir.- Havoc miró a su alrededor y asintió nervioso. Fallman fue casi arrastrado de la oficina, tras ellos salió la teniente.

-Muy bien Roy quiero hacerte una pregunta.- el pelinegro asintió.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué tanto hablarán? Preguntó Havoc algo impaciente.- llevan casi tres horas metidos allá adentro y aún no salen.- volvió a apoyarse a la pared.

-¿Y si tiene algo grave? Varias miradas se posaron sobre el de lentes.- es decir ¿Qué pasaría si es permanente?

-¿Permanente? Preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba al grupo tranquilo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que ya llegó el doctor.- le respondió Fallman.- pero aún no sale de la oficina.- su vista se posó en la puerta cerrada.

-¿Y si tenemos que cuidarlo por toda la vida? Breda estaba más nervioso.- ¿y si tendremos que…?

No alcanzó a seguir con la frase cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando así al serio doctor, todos se repusieron y le teniente se acercó a él.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Preguntó seria Riza, el doctor fijo su vista en el suelo.- ¿es algo grave?

-Más de lo que creí.- habló serio el doctor.- estuve estudiando su comportamiento por este rato y creo que es algo grave.- los chicos palidecieron.

-¿Tiene arreglo? Preguntó Havoc mientras se acercaba al doctor.- es decir ¿podrá volver a la normalidad?

-Me temo que no.- todos parpadearon sorprendidos, cuando sale de la oficina Mustang.- el paciente tendrá que quedarse así por toda su vida.

-¡¿Qué? Preguntan todos exaltados, pero su sorpresa se extingió al ver al doctor reírse al igual que Mustang.

-¿De que se ríen? Habla Fuery.- esto es grave.- las risas de ambos hombres fueron en aumento cuando el doctor decide hablar.

-No, he hablado con Roy y me explicó todo.- miró al nombrado.- al principio era todo un juego, era una pequeña broma que quería hacerles. Pero cuando se golpeó la cabeza decidió que era un punto a favor para seguir con esta.- las palabras resonaban por el pasillo.

-Pero como es una broma.- el doctor continuó.- también tiene su fin, nos vemos.- le sonrió de lado para voltear.- ah y por si no lo sabían era una forma para des estresarse.- el doctor se despidió tranquilamente.

-¿Todo era una broma? Preguntó Breda.- ¿entonces nos tomaron el pelo por todo el día?

-Si.- asintió Mustang al momento de voltear.- hace unos día fui a ver al doctor el cual me dijo que tenía estrés y me recomendó que buscara una forma para des estresarme.- sonrió de lado para luego avanzar.

-¿Era mentira? Preguntó aún sin creerlo Fallman.

-Coronel…- todos bajaron su mirada al rubio.- ¿A dónde cree que va? Los chicos palidecieron al ver una enorme aura negra rodear al rubio.

-A seguir trabajando.- habló sin voltear el pelinegro cuando siente un fuerte escalofrío.

-Taisa…- ahora la voz de ultratumba que salió por los labios del rubio resonó por el pasillo.- ¿Así que todo era mentira? La teniente Hawakeye bajó la mirada, unos mechones cubrieron por completo sus ojos rojizos.

-Teniente.- murmuró el rubio mientras de un solo movimiento cambiaba su automail.- proceda.- La mencionada asintió para luego sacar de sus bolsillos su revolver.

-¡BASTARDO! Gritó Edward para luego salir corriendo tras el mencionado.- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a mentirnos? Gritó con miles de venas sobre su cabeza.

-¡Coronel! Habló fuerte Riza mientras disparaba cerca de este.- ¡vuelva acá en este instante!

Roy volteó tranquilo cuando palidece al ver a ambos rubios con una enorme aura negra, y tras ellos los chicos con una igual. Tragó en seco mientras volteaba y caminaba más rápido.

-¡Vuelva acá! Gritaron todos al momento de salir corriendo tras el pelinegro.

-¿Dónde están? Preguntó nervioso Roy al momento de buscar sus guantes.- los dejé en la oficina.- mil gotitas salieron en su cabeza mientras sentía su cabello moverse, siguió avanzando cuando siente una bala pasar cerca de su cabeza.- ahora si que me van a matar….- se quejó para luego seguir con su camino.

…

Fin

Siiiiii término de el fic :) n.n ToT es mas corto ke los demas... U.U (un sencillo final) y si kerian ver mas "para" Roy tal vez si me lo piden haga un final alternativo XD

Agradecimientos a uds. lectores ke leyeron y esperaron con paciencia los capítulos.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JY0NSI! ¡KE TENGAS UNA BONITA SEMANA! Gracias por leer..

Se ke tal vez esta historia haya sido algo diferente pero yo sólo la hice por kea si me la pidieron, gracias por haber dejado reviews. Y reitero nuevamente ke esta historia va dedicada con todo mi cariño a mi queridísima amiga la cual está un poquito resfriada pero más ke feliz por este fic.

(yo me uní al grupo ke kiere un señor Gromy n.n)

Gracias nuevamente y perdónenme por haber demorado un poco pero tenía muchas cosas ke hacer. Cuídense y…

¡Adiós!


End file.
